Second chance
by imranramji1
Summary: VOldermort has won the war and decides to kill Draco Malfoy as a punishment to Narcissa Malfoy's betrayal. Fate and TIme decides to give Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco a second chance on becoming friends


**Authors note: So I am doing a rewrite of my previous story. If you don't know I am looking for a beta reader and a co writer. If interested pm me. secondly this story idea is borrowed from NoHinny. any similarity is hers and any differences are mine.**

Draco was standing in the drawing room in his manor and his parents ere besides him. His whole body was trembling and he was absolutely terrified about his future. You see his mother in a hast of pre stuipidity had lied to Voldermort about Potter's death. She had foolishly thought if she could save the so-called savior of the world then he would finish the Dark Lord.

His mother was an utter fool and now she had put not only her life in danger but also Draco's in process. As Draco was thinking this the Dark Lord walked into the Drawing Room and drawled "so the Malfoy's thought they could betray me and get away to tell the story?"

When there was no answer the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and point it at Draco "No one betrays the Dark Lord and gets away with it. As punishment for Narcissa betrayal she will lose her only child!"

Draco could hear his mother screams as he heard the Dark Lord shout "Avada Kadavra!"

Outside of time and space, Fate and Time looked at one another, eyes wide with concern. "well that's not right." Fate sighed as Time shook its head. They turned and there before them were the three wizards and witch in question, dazed and confused.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, struggling to quite comprehend what had occurred.

"Are we in heaven?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.

"I think I'm in hell!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at the other three, disdain written all over his face.

"Enough!" Fate demanded, looking at all four of them. "This is why everything went pear shaped! The four of you were supposed to be friends! If you all had become friends then all of you all would have been alive!"

"We're dead?" The four of them shouted.

Both fate and time nodded.

"Voldermort won?" all four of them shouted looking horrified.

Both Fate and Time nodded and fate spoke "Now since I cant allow this to happen. I am offering you a chance to redeem yourselves."

Really? Oh, thank you!" Hermione gushed.

"But…" Fate started.

"There's a but?" Draco asked , looking decidly more concerned. What could be the but? Nothing good ever ccomes from a but Draco thought.

"But you four must be friend. You must become the 2nd generation Maurders! Like you were meant to be, before the four of you decided that you didn't like each other enough to get along."

Draco looked confusingly around and asked "What or who are the Maurders?"

Time interjected "Never mind that if you take this option, you cannot change the direct timeline. You can make small changes, but there are certain events that stay the same/ It might not be obvious to you but when you get there you will know you have reached it. And by any chance you mess with the direct timeline there will be major consequence, and none of it will be pretty. Furthermore for every person you save another one will take there place."

The four of them looked at each other. They all nodded and Harry turned to Fate and Time and said "We'll do it."

As Harry said that Draco quirked his eyebrow "This sounds to good to be true. So I must ask what if we tell someone we are time travelers?"

"That's usually against the rules. I'd advise against it unless you find it absolutely necessary. The more people that know, the more likely things will go downhill." Time cautioned.

Time and Fate looked at one another and smiled. Suddenly there was a great earthquake, and the four of them lost their footing.

Harry sat up, short pf breath, trying to hold back a scream. He looked around. He saw the broken toy soldiers standing on the rotting wooden shelf. He widely grasped in front of him to grab the string he somehow knew was there. His hand connected with it and he pulled. The light came on, bathing him in a soft glow as he looked around. He was in his cupboard. He was at theDursleys. He looked down at himself and he was eleven years old again.


End file.
